Parent's Day
by Nichole
Summary: R/J eventually and L/M
1. Default Chapter

Parent's Day By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max Rory/?  
  
Summary: Takes place in Rory's senior year in Chilton. Max gives Rory some advice about Harvard, but will it lead to something between him and Lorelai?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
It was Rory's senior year and it also happened to be her first day of school. Lorelai and Rory are at Luke's, drinking coffee and eating breakfast.  
  
"This year I'm looking to get ready for Harvard." Rory said. "And that means getting all the information I can on it."  
  
"That's really smart of you Rory." Lorelai said as she took a sip of her coffee. "But of course you do smart things, I'm talking to the girl who would make Albert Einstein look like an idiot." She added.  
  
" So, I'd better catch my bus, I don't want to be late for my first day." Rory said.  
  
"Bye Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"Bye Mom." Rory said as she went out the door.  
  
Rory is in Max's classroom talking to Max. (She came in early to talk to him.)  
  
"So it was good to see you Rory." Max said.  
  
"It was nice to see you too Mr. Medina." Rory said.  
  
"Here's some information on Harvard that I think you might want." Max said as he handed her some pamphlets.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she takes the pamphlets and walks out the door  
  
That same morning at Rory's locker at Chilton  
  
Paris, Madeline, and Louise walk up to Rory.  
  
"Hey guys." Rory said to Paris, Madeline, and Louise.  
  
"Hi." They all said back to Rory.  
  
"There's something you should know." Madeline said.  
  
"What is it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well-" Madeline started, but got cut off by Tristan.  
  
"Hey Mary." Tristan said with a smile, as he appeared in front of Rory.  
  
Luke's Diner later that day  
  
Lorelai is sitting at a table drinking coffee, and Rory comes in.  
  
"Hey Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey Mom." Rory said.  
  
"How was your day?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Terrible." Rory said.  
  
"What happened?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Tristan's back from military school. He must have bribed one of the sergeants to let him out. He told me that he never leaves home without two things: two hundred dollars and his American Express Card." Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Did he annoy you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You mean did he call me Mary again? Yes he did. Ever since he's come back he's been as annoying as ever. That's a record even for him!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"I guess you need coffee." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes please." Rory said.  
  
"Hey Jess, two coffees." Lorelai said.  
  
"You got it." Jess replied.  
  
"But the good thing about my day was that I got some info on Harvard." Rory said taking some pamphlets out of her backpack and showing her Mom the pamphlets.  
  
"There's some good info in here." Lorelai said. "Where'd you get it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"From M- a teacher." Rory said, almost saying that she got the info from Max.  
  
"Whoever that teacher is, they must really care for you Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm sure he really does." Rory said.  
  
"I wish I had a teacher like that to confide in like that when I was growing up." Lorelai said. "But of course I annoyed my teachers relentlessly and was late for class. They hated me." Lorelai said.  
  
"Is he one of your favorite teachers?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You could say that." Rory answered.  
  
Tuesday Afternoon at Chilton  
  
Kids are walking down the hallway, getting ready to leave because the final bell of the day has rung.  
  
"Hey Mary!" Tristan yelled as Rory walked down the hallway.  
  
"Can't you get it through your head that I have a name? And it's not Mary, it's Rory!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong Rory? Miss me?" Tristan asked as he followed Rory to her locker.  
  
"No, I hate you. Now please go away." Rory screamed as she opened her locker and getting her books.  
  
"Well, you'll come around soon. Especially since there's a dance coming up." Tristan said as he walked away.  
  
Part 2 coming soon! 


	2. Try Again

Parent's Day (Part 2) By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max Rory/Dean/Tristan  
  
Summary: When Max gives advice to Rory about college, and Lorelai finds out, will it lead to something between him and Lorelai? Will Rory go to the dance with Tristan? Or Dean?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
Thursday Evening at Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table talking.  
  
Can't Tristan get it through his head that I don't like him?" Rory said.  
  
"Maybe he's counting on you to breakup with Dean again and come to him." Lorelai said.  
  
"Maybe." Rory said. "How was your day Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"Besides Michel being a jerk, the linen delivery not coming on time, and Sookie nearly burning the kitchen down, my day was pretty good." Lorelai said.  
  
"Parent's Day is coming up next Monday and I thought you might be interested in going." Rory said.  
  
"Is Max going to be there?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rory said.  
  
"No thanks." Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom you have to go! I already asked grandpa and grandma." Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Alright. It'll just be so weird to talk to him after so long, you know." Lorelai said.  
  
"It's only 45 minutes. You don't even have to talk to him." Rory said, trying to get her mom not to think about that.  
  
1 Friday night at the Elder Gilmore Household  
  
1.1 Lorelai, Rory, and Emily are sitting down in the hallway talking.  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 "So Rory, is there anything interesting happening right now?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, there's a dance at school coming up, and I'm going with Dean."  
  
"Parent's Day is also coming up." Rory added.  
  
"How nice," Emily said. "What about you Lorelai? Are you going to Parent's Day?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai said.  
  
"Is Max going to be there?" Emily whispered to Rory.  
  
"Yes." Rory replied.  
  
"It's going to be interesting again this year." Emily whispered to Rory.  
  
"Tell me about it." Rory responded.  
  
Saturday Morning at the Independence Inn in the kitchen  
  
Lorelai and Sookie are talking.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Lor, you haven't made a joke about Michel all morning." Sookie asked, concerned.  
  
"Parent's Day is this Monday, and I'm nervous." Lorelai said.  
  
"Is Max going to be there?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai said.  
  
"You're not over him, are you?" Sookie asked.  
  
"What-of course I am." Lorelai said.  
  
"Then you should be able to go to Parent's Day and sit in the same room as him for forty-five minutes." Sookie said.  
  
Lorelai doesn't answer and walks out of the kitchen.  
  
Outside of Doose's Market  
  
Rory is waiting outside the store for Dean to get off work.  
  
"Hey." Dean whispered softly as he crept up behind her.  
  
"Hey," Rory said as she kisses him. "There's going to be a dance at Chilton soon, and I was wondering if you'd come with me." Rory asked.  
  
"Do I have to wear a tux?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes, as usual you do." Rory replied. "So do you want to go?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sure, when is it?" Dean asked.  
  
"April 14." Rory answered.  
  
"So, what do you want to do this weekend?" Dean asked.  
  
"I want to see a movie." Rory said.  
  
"Lord Of The Rings again?" Dean asked.  
  
"Queen Of The Damned." Rory said. "But, after we see it, let's compare the movie to the book."  
  
"Ok. Isn't that movie with Aaliyah?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was a really good singer and actress. I liked her role in Romeo Must Die." Rory said.  
  
"Me too." Dean said, as they started walking toward the movie theater.  
  
At the Gilmore House that same evening  
  
Lorelai and Rory are sitting in front of the T.V. watching Designing Women on Lifetime, and eating Chinese food.  
  
"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Lorelai asked as she turned off the T.V. and turned to face Rory.  
  
"How come you and Max broke up?" Rory asked. "I mean, what did you tell him?"  
  
"This is going to be hard to explain." Lorelai said.  
  
"Humor me." Rory said.  
  
"Remember when I woke you up in the middle of the night to go to Harvard?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well I called him and gave him the news." Lorelai said. "I was getting ready to go to bed, and I realized something. I realized that I didn't want to try on my dress every night. My talk with your dad and mom made me realize it." Lorelai said.  
  
"But you never take grandma's advice." Rory said.  
  
"I know, but it was different that time." Lorelai said. "I told him that I wasn't ready to get married and he understood." Lorelai said fighting back her tears.  
  
"Mom…." Rory said as she gave her a hug. "It'll be alright."  
  
"Then after I talked to your dad before he left, then I knew that I did love Max. It was just that I was hoping to eventually end up with Chris. That's why I turned him down." Lorelai said.  
  
Part 3 coming soon!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chinese Proverbs

Parent's Day (Part 3) By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max Rory/Dean/Tristan  
  
Summary: When Max gives advice to Rory about college, and Lorelai finds out, will it lead to something between him and Lorelai? Will Rory go to the dance with Tristan? Or Dean?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
1 Early Morning at Chilton  
  
Rory is getting some books she needs for her morning classes just as Tristan walks behind her.  
  
"Hey Mary." Tristan said.  
  
"Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that." Rory exclaimed nearly dropping her books.  
  
"Have you made up your mind yet about the dance, or are you going out with farmer John?" Tristan said.  
  
"Tristan, you should know the drill by now. I'm not going to go out with you and I never will. Farmer John has a name and it's Dean!" Rory bellowed, annoyed as she left her locker.  
  
Max was walking down the hallway towards Rory.  
  
1.1  
  
2 "Hey Rory." Max said.  
  
3 "Hey Mr. Medina." Rory said.  
  
4  
  
5 "I was wondering if your Mom is going to be at Parent's Day." Max said.  
  
6  
  
7 "She is. Do you want some time alone to talk to her during Parent's Day?" Rory asked.  
  
8  
  
9 "Sure, if it isn't too much trouble." Max said.  
  
10  
  
11 "I'll see you at Parent's Day, Mr. Medina." Rory replied.  
  
12 "Bye." Max said as he started walking back towards his classroom.  
  
13  
  
13.1  
  
13.2 Monday Morning in the kitchen at the Independence Inn  
  
"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said as she walked in the kitchen. "I'm sorry about the fight we had about Max the other day."  
  
"Forget about it." Sookie said. "As the Chinese proverbs say, friends argue, acquaintances agree." "Are you nervous about seeing Max again after almost six months?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Thanks Sookie, that really helps me get over him." Lorelai said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry hon. Maybe some coffee will make you feel better. Sookie said as she went over to the coffee pot and poured Lorelai a cup.  
  
"This coffee tastes horrible!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you don't have to rub it in." Sookie said as she started making Lorelai some fresh coffee.  
  
"As the proverbs say, friends argue, acquaintances agree." Lorelai responded.  
  
Chilton Hallway by Rory's Locker  
  
Lorelai is walking down the hallway looking for Rory.  
  
"Hey, glad that you could make it." Rory said as she saw Lorelai.  
  
"Like I had a choice." Lorelai said.  
  
"Follow me." Rory said as she led her to Max's classroom.  
  
13.3 Inside Max's classroom 40 minutes later  
  
All of the parents are walking out of the classroom and are giving Lorelai evil glares.  
  
"Keep walking, there's no show here." Rory said as she shut the door behind her and left Lorelai and Max alone to talk.  
  
"Hi." Max said to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, it's been a long time since we last saw each other." Max said.  
  
"Yeah…. this is weird." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah it is." Max agreed.  
  
"I'm so sorry for breaking up with you like that." Lorelai said.  
  
"It's alright, I already forgave you for that." said Max.  
  
"I should probably go, bye." Lorelai said as she walked out the door.  
  
Cut to Stars Hollow. Rory and Lorelai are walking down the street. A blue Mustang pulls up to them and Max gets out.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore." Max said while he was running after Lorelai.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai said.  
  
"You left your coat." Max said.  
  
"Oh, thanks. It's not often that Chilton teachers bring me my coat." Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
Just then Christopher's car pulls up by the sidewalk and he gets out.  
  
"Hi." Chris said.  
  
Stay tuned for part four!!!!!!!! 


	4. Christopher Returns

Parent's Day (Part 4 revised) By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max/Christopher Rory/Dean/Tristan  
  
Summary: When Max gives advice to Rory about college, and Lorelai finds out, will it lead to something between him and Lorelai? Will Rory go to the dance with Tristan? Or Dean?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
  
  
"Hey Lorelai, Rory, and... well, I've never met you before." Chris said gesturing towards Max.  
  
"I'm one of Rory's teachers at Chilton, Max Medina." Max said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Max. I'm Christopher Hayden, Rory's dad." said Chris.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going. It was nice meeting you Christopher." Max said as he got into his car and left.  
  
"I'm going to go hang out with Dean." Rory said. "I'll catch up to you guys later."  
  
"Ok." Chris and Lorelai said at the same time.  
  
"I don't remember Rory having a dance or a debate, or anything along those lines, so why are you here." Lorelai asked.  
  
"Can't a father spend quality time with his daughter?" Chris asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Well you never come here on a regular basis unless you need something or Rory has an event at school. So what's the reason?"  
  
"Look I know that I ended things on bad terms the last time I was over here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Sherri and I have been having some problems lately, and I need a place to stay to clear my head."  
  
"Ok. What did you fight about?"  
  
"Well I said she should get use to seeing me and accept the fact that you are a part of Rory's life and a part of mine."  
  
"Wow... she really was a witch."  
  
Chris laughs.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
1 Inside Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai and Chris are sitting at a table talking.  
  
1.1 "Was Rory's Chilton teacher the infamous Max that I've heard so much about?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you two break up?"  
  
"We had our reasons."  
  
"Don't you mean you're reasons? Because from the way that he was looking at you it looked like he would have never broken up with you."  
  
"I realized that I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. And I probably thought that I would end up with you so Rory could stop fantisizing about what life with both her parents married and living together."  
  
(The radio is on)  
  
"This is KC 101.1 and we have some news for you. As we said early, there would be a major storm, as in rain. The roads are way too slippery to be driving late this evening, so I suggest that all of you drivers out there to just stay at a friend's house or something. It's likely to cause an accident."  
  
  
  
Later that day at the Independence Inn  
  
Lorelai and Sookie are talking and drinking coffee.  
  
"So what happened at Parent's Day?"  
  
"Well, I apologized to Max for dumping him like that, but that was about it."  
  
"If you had another chance to date Max, would you date him?"  
  
"Of course. I made a huge mistake."  
  
1.1.1 Lorelai's house later that night  
  
Lorelai is getting ready for bed when the doorbell rings. Lorelai goes downstairs and answers the door.  
  
"Hi." A soaked looking Max said.  
  
"Max, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well it's raining hard outside. There were accidents all over the roads. Plus I would have gone to the Inn, but it's closed early tonight, so could I stay here?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure." Lorelai said as she opened the door to let him in.  
  
  
  
Lorelai's House 15 minutes later  
  
"You can sleep on the couch over there." Lorelai said pointing to a couch on the left side of the room.  
  
"Where's Christopher sleeping?" Max asked.  
  
"He's sleeping on the couch over there." Lorelai said pointing to a couch across from the couch that Max was sleeping on.  
  
"Where's Chris?" Max asked.  
  
"He's picking Rory up from Dean's house." Lorelai explained.  
  
"I'll go get you some blankets." Lorelai said.  
  
The Gilmore living room later that night  
  
Max is laying on the couch getting ready to go to sleep and Chris laying on the couch across from Max staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Isn't it funny that we all got stuck in the same house?" Chris asked.  
  
"I guess, but what's so funny about that?" Max asked.  
  
"It's obvious that you and Lorelai still have feelings foreach other." Chris said.  
  
"I do have feelings for her, but..." Max said as sighed.  
  
"But what?" Chris asked with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I just wouldn't jump feet first into another relationship with her again, that's all." Max added.  
  
Lorelai's room the next morning  
  
Lorelai's radio alarm clock goes off.  
  
"Wake up all you sleepyheads, it's time to get up. It's now 7:30 A.M. Now I have the latest info on last nights mini flood. In the last 12 hours it has rained five inches! There have been five car accidents as a result of the rain, so be very careful when you're driving!"  
  
Lorelai turns the clock off and gets out of bed.  
  
The Gilmore House later that evening  
  
"Max, would you like to come to my grandparents house with my mom and dad?" Rory asked.  
  
"Ok, if it's not too much trouble." Max said.  
  
"It's not any trouble don't worry about it."  
  
1.1.2 The Elder Gilmore Residence that night  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Christopher, Max, Emily, and Richard are in the living room, sitting down, having drinks, and talking.  
  
"So Max, I haven't seen you in a while. Were you just stopping by?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, Lorelai left her coat at Chilton so I returned it to her, and on my way home it started raining really hard. It rainded so hard that I couldn't see if there were any cars in front of me. I had my radio on, and it said to stay with a friend until the rain stopped, and they predicted a flood. So I kept driving, and every restaurant and hotel was closed early because of the flood warning, and because of the rain." Max said.  
  
"Christopher could I see you in the kitchen please?" Emily asked.  
  
"Sure. Excuse me I'll be right back." Chris said.  
  
"I know that you heard from Lorelai that I wanted you two to eventually end up together, but I saw that poor man out there sitting next to Lorelai. He looks sad and hurt and- I want you to get those two together." Emily exclaimed." Emily said.  
  
"Wait a minute me, why me? And how?" Chris asked.  
  
"You have to because it's obvious they still have feelings for each other. They're just too stubborn and hurt to admit it. Now you have to do anything that you can to make Max jealous so he'll tell Lorelai." Emily stated.  
  
"Now I'm going to tell Lorelai about this so she isn't surprised when one of you have done something stupid, like leaving the other in the hospital." Emily said as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Part 5 coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Love and Pschics

part 4  
  
Parent's Day (Part 5) By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max/Christopher Rory/Dean/Tristan  
  
Summary: When Max gives advice to Rory about college, and Lorelai finds out, will it lead to something between him and Lorelai? Will Rory go to the dance with Tristan? Or Dean?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
1 The Elder Gilmore House that same evening  
  
Lorelai and Emily are in the kitchen talking.  
  
"Mom, why can't you just keep out of my love life?!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I'm just trying to do you a favor Lorelai. Would you have really told this man your feelings?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes, eventually." Lorelai said.  
  
"When would eventually be, when you're an old maid?" Emily asked.  
  
"You mean by the time I'm at least forty? Yes Mom, I do hope to tell him by then. And the last time you got involved with my love life, you set me up with Mr. No Personality!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Listen, I'm just trying to make you happy that's all." Emily said as she walked away.  
  
2 The Gilmore House on Saturday Afternoon  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"I'll get it." Lorelai shouts from the living room.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Ava from the Chilton booster club." Ava said.  
  
"Hey Ava." Lorelai said.  
  
"There was supposed to be a Chilton dance this week and it was cancelled due to the flood warning." Ava replied.  
  
"Uh huh." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we have it in your town." Ava answered.  
  
"Sure you could." Lorelai said.  
  
"Wow thanks! Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that the dance is next Tuesday." Ava said.  
  
"Ok, bye." Lorelai said.  
  
"Bye." Ava said.  
  
Lorelai hangs up the phone.  
  
"Mom who was that?" Rory asked as she came out of her room.  
  
"That was Ava from the Chilton Booster Club. She wanted to know if we could hold your school dance in Stars Hollow and I said yes." Lorelai explained.  
  
"No…" Rory whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's just that Tristan is probably going to be there and I don't want to put up with his taunting for an evening. But it's not your fault Mom, you were distracted with Dad coming back and Max getting stuck here." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai said.  
  
"Where are Max and dad anyway?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, I got them to go out for breakfast. I told them that we'd meet them later." Lorelai said.  
  
"That's nice." Rory said.  
  
Chris and Max are walking around Stars Hollow and talking.  
  
"I've forgotten how small Stars Hollow really is." Max said.  
  
"Have you forgotten where to go to get some breakfast?" Chris asked.  
  
"No. We could either go to Luke's or Al's Pancake World if we want to get poisoned." Max said.  
  
"I don't want to risk food poisioning, so let's go to Luke's." Chris agreed.  
  
3 Later that day at Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Chris, and Max are sitting at a table together talking.  
  
"I hear that there's going to be a carnival near here." Max said.  
  
"Really? Do you think it's safe to drive?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well," Max said as he looked out the window to see if the rain stopped. "It isn't raining as heavily as it was before. Let's go to the carnival." Max said.  
  
"Rory do you want to invite Dean to go with you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sure." Rory said.  
  
3.1 Later that day at the carnival  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Max, Dean, and Chris are walking around the carnival, talking about what they should do first.  
  
"I think we should go to the strength machine first." Rory suggested.  
  
They all agreed and and walked over to the machine and tested their strength. Lorelai's score was 670 out of 1000. Rory's was 576 out of 1000. Chris' score was 743 out of 1000. Max's score was 750 out of 1000. Dean's score was 700 out of 1000.  
  
At the carnival two hours later  
  
"We've played at the arcade, won some prizes, and eaten cotton candy." Lorelai said. "There's only one thing left...." Lorelai hinted.  
  
"What is it?" Chris, Maxm and Dean asked together.  
  
"The tunnel of love!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
"Chris, you're with me." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm going with Dean." Rory said.  
  
They all walk away towards the tunnel of love except for Max.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys later." Max said.  
  
"I've been watching you." A mysterious voice said from behind Max.  
  
"A simple hello what have been a lot less scary, thanks." Max replied sarcastically.  
  
"Relax, I'm a fortune teller, and from what I just saw, you look troubled." The fortune teller said.  
  
"I am-the woman that I love is with another guy." Max said.  
  
"Come to my tent, I will tell you if you have a future with this woman." The fortune teller said.  
  
"Alright." Max said.  
  
Inside the fortune teller's tent  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't let someone tell me my future, for what, $20.00 every five minutes? That reminds me of that Miss Cleo, with her call me now commercials. Those were annoying." Max said.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you if you have a furture with that woman or not?" The teller asked.  
  
"Ok, ok, tell me." Max said.  
  
"I see you, two years from now standing in front of a house...... with a woman and a young girl. She looks about twent years old. You look happy." The teller said as she looked into her crystal ball.  
  
"Do you know how we get together?" Max asked.  
  
"Now if I told you that, you wouldn't get together with her in the same unique way." She said smiling.  
  
That night at the Gilmore Residence  
  
3.1.1 Dean dropped Rory off and is leaving, while Rory decides to go to bed after a long day. Lorelai and Chris are in the kichen talking and drinking coffee.  
  
"I had a great time tonight." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm glad you did." Chris said.  
  
Chris kisses her.  
  
Just as he does that Max walks by and sees. He walks away with a hurt look on his face.  
  
Part Six coming soon!!!!!! 


	6. Choices of the Heart

Parent's Day (Part 6) By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max/Christopher Rory/?  
  
Summary: When Max gives advice to Rory about college, and Lorelai finds out, will it lead to something between him and Lorelai? Will Rory go to the dance with Tristan? Or Dean?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 The next day at Luke's Diner  
  
Rory is walking in the door. She was ordering for everyone because they all decided to sleep late that day.  
  
"Hey Jess." Rory said as she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hey Rory." Jess replied.  
  
"Where's Luke today?" Rory asked.  
  
"He's sick," Jess responded. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I'll have twelve coffees, five pieces of bacon, seven pancakes, and eight danishes." Rory said.  
  
"Is your dream to become a sumo wrestler when you grow up?" Jess asked.  
  
"No, it's for me, my mom, my dad, and Max." Rory explained.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll be right back with your order." Jess said.  
  
"And Jess?" Rory said before he started walking away.  
  
"Yes?" He responded.  
  
"There's going to be this dance on Tuesday evening. It was supposed to be at Chilton, but it got postponed because of the flood. And I was wondering if you'd like to go." Rory said.  
  
"With you?" Jess asked.  
  
"With someone else, like maybe my friend Paris?" Rory suggested.  
  
"Where's this dance going to be held?" Jess asked.  
  
"Near the gazeebo." Rory replied.  
  
"I'll be back with your food in a minute." Jess said.  
  
The Gilmore House two hours later  
  
Chris, Max, Rory, and Lorelai are sitting at the kitchen table and have just finished eating.  
  
Chris cell phone rings.  
  
"Uh huh." Chris says over ther phone. "Now you want to talk? Alright, bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Rory asked.  
  
"That was Sherry. She said that she wanted to talk." Chris explained.  
  
"You're leaving?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'll see you later Rory. I'll call you guys if I can't make it to Rory's dance. Bye, Lor. Bye Max." Chris said.  
  
"Bye." They all said at once.  
  
4 Later that Night at the Gilmore Household  
  
Lorelai, Max, and Rory are sitting on the couch watching T.V.  
  
"Do you think that there will be school on Monday?" Rory asked Max.  
  
"I doubt it." Max said.  
  
"Max, if Christopher can't take Rory to her dance, do you think that you could bring her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd be happy to take her." Max replied.  
  
"We'll have to take you and Dean tuxedo shopping tomorrow." Rory said.  
  
"That sounds like... fun." Max said sarcastically."  
  
The next morning  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Max, and Dean are in the clothing store Cerpentine Fire (AN: I used the name of the store from Romeo must die.)  
  
Kirk is behind the cash register.  
  
Lorelai, Rory, Dean, and Max walk up to the register.  
  
"Kirk, you work at a store called Cerpentine Fire?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"The owner is on vacation and I'm filling in for him. The owner named this store after a song by Earth, Wind, and Fire." Kirk replied.  
  
"Does this store rent tuxedoes?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes, it does." Kirk replied.  
  
"The dressing rooms are to the left." Kirk pointed to a small dressing room that has a maximum occupancy of one, which was currently occupied at the time.  
  
The occupant that dressing room came out in a traditional tuxedo. He had brown hair and he was Rory's height. The occupant of that dressing room was the one... the only... Jess.  
  
"Jess." Dean muttered.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, bagboy." Jess replied.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked angrily.  
  
"Well, Rory invited me to the dance." Jess admited.  
  
"Rory, did you invite him?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes I did because he's my friend." Rory said.  
  
"Guys come on, let's resolve this somewhere else other than here." Max said.  
  
"You're right." Dean said. "Let's just get the tuxes and go."  
  
Later that day at the Gilmore Household  
  
Rory and Lorelai are in the kitchen talking.  
  
"Don't you think that Dean was a little too over protective of you in Cerpentine Fire today?" Loreai asked.  
  
"I guess that he was intimidated by Jess." Rory said.  
  
"I don't think that he would act like that unless he had a very good reason." Lorelai said.  
  
"Are you saying that I have feelings for him?" Rory asked.  
  
"Do you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Of course not. I still love Dean." Rory said.  
  
"There's a difference between loving someone and being in love, Rory." Lorelai said.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to Luke's." Rory said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Believe me, I would know." Lorelai said.  
  
Part Seven coming soon!!!! 


	7. Break ups and New Beginnings

Parent's Day (Part 7) By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max/Christopher Rory/?  
  
Summary: When Max gives advice to Rory about college, and Lorelai finds out, will it lead to something between him and Lorelai? Who will Rory end up with?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
  
  
"I just can't understand why Rory wants to hang out with that kid so badly!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe she likes him." Max suggested as he poured Lorelai another cup of coffee.  
  
"I asked her that, and she denied it." Lorelai replied.  
  
"Why don't you like Jess, anyway?" Max asked.  
  
"Well to start, he smokes, he stole a garden gnome from Babbette and Morey, and he drew a chalk outline of a person outside Doose's Market just for fun." Lorelai said.  
  
"He sounds like a bad kid." Max said.  
  
"He is, but I can't get Rory to see that. Plus, she already has a boyfriend who is very jealous and loves her very much." Lorelai said.  
  
1 "She must think that Dean is being overprotective. Besides, she probably sees something in Jess, that we don't." Max said.  
  
"You're right. But I still don't like him." Lorelai said.  
  
"Is there anything else that I can do to make you feel better about this?" Max suggested.  
  
"Yes." Lorelai said.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked.  
  
"Come here." Lorelai said.  
  
There faces draw close together and they kiss.  
  
"I hope you feel better now." Max said.  
  
"Believe me, I do." Lorelai said with a smile on her face.  
  
The phone rings. Lorelai picks it up and answers.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai said. "Okay, thanks for letting me know. Bye." Lorelai said.  
  
"Who was that?" Max asked.  
  
"That was Chris. He said that he definitely can't make it to the dance now because he and Sherry got back together." Lorelai said.  
  
*******  
  
Rory is sitting inside Luke's drinking coffee.  
  
"You look sad, what's wrong?" Jess asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rory replied.  
  
"Yes there is, tell me." Jess said.  
  
"My mom doesn't want me to hang out with you, but I don't care what she thinks, you're my friend." Rory said.  
  
"Thanks." Jess said.  
  
"You're welcome." Rory said.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." Dean said as he entered the diner.  
  
"Ok, let's talk." Rory said.  
  
"Jess could you excuse us for a minute?" Dean asked.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me." Jess responded.  
  
"No I can't." Dean replied.  
  
"Jess, please go." Rory pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Jess said as he walked to the back of the Diner to help some other customers.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting jealous like that yesterday." Dean said.  
  
"It's been happening a lot lately." Rory replied.  
  
"I know it has been. I'm sorry. It's just that Jess is such a jerk, and he is constantly annoying me." Dean said.  
  
"I guess that I can see it from your point." Rory said. "Jealousy is not attractive."  
  
"Are we still going to the dance together?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course." Rory answered.  
  
************  
  
The next day was pretty normal for Stars Hollow. Except for Jess spray painting graffiti on the windows of Al's Pancake world.  
  
It was the night of the dance, and everything was going as planned. Max and Lorelai, who were left alone for that evening, after they dropped off Dean and Rory at the dance.  
  
"Max, you can't keep avoiding me! We live in the same house for God's Sake." Lorelai said as she walked into the living room where Max was watching T.V.  
  
"I guess I probably tell you why I've been avoiding you all day." Max said.  
  
"That would help." Lorelai replied.  
  
"I kissed you yesterday because I still have feelings for you." Max answered.  
  
"That's usually the normal reason why you kiss someone." Lorelai said.  
  
"But if we were to get into a relationship again, how would I know that you won't break up with me again?" Max asked.  
  
"When I broke our engagement off, it took me a while to realize that I was still in love with Rory's dad. Now that he and Sherry are back, together, I realized that I wanted something that I couldn't have and I shouldn't have broke up with you." Lorelai explained.  
  
"We'll take it slow this time." Max said.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai agreed.  
  
**********  
  
Rory and Dean are sitting on a bench talking.  
  
"I'm going to go get some drinks, okay?" Rory asked Dean.  
  
"Okay, sure." Dean replied.  
  
**********  
  
"Jess." Rory exclaimed when she saw him at the punch table.  
  
"Hey, Rory." Jess replied.  
  
"Where's your date?" Rory asked.  
  
"None of the girls in Stars Hollow are worth my time, so I decided to come by myself." Jess explained.  
  
"Be sure to save the last dance for me." Rory said.  
  
"I will." Jess said.  
  
***********  
  
2 Hours later  
  
Rory and Jess are slow dancing to the song "At Your Best. (You Are Love."  
  
After the dance, Dean came up to Rory.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk." Dean said.  
  
"Ok." Rory replied.  
  
"I know that you like Jess a lot and I have no problem with it. It's just that you two have a lot in common." Dean said.  
  
"Yes we do. That's why I'm friends with him." Rory replied.  
  
"I think that you're losing interest in me. I've seen the way your face lights up after you've had a conversation with him. So that's why I want to do you a favor and break up." Dean stated. "Goodbye Rory."  
  
"Bye." Rory replied.  
  
  
  
Part Eight Coming soon!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Surprise Surprise, guess who's together?

Parent's Day (Part 8) By Nichole  
  
Couples: Lorelai/Max Rory/?  
  
Summary: When Max gives advice to Rory about college, and Lorelai finds out, will it lead to something between him and Lorelai? Who will Rory end up with?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
All feedback will be accepted at RCNelsn@aol.com  
  
  
  
The last words that Dean said to Rory echoed in her mind as she walked home. The strange thing about it was that she wasn't sad. Dean had made a point though. Jess did catch Rory's interest more. Jess read books and they had the same interests.  
  
"I'm home!" Rory said as she entered her house.  
  
"Hi Rory!" Lorelai called from the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, I have to tell you something." Rory said.  
  
"What is it?" Loreai asked.  
  
"Dean and I broke up." Rory replied.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said very shocked.  
  
"Dean said that he thought that I would be happier with Jess." Rory responded.  
  
"Are you sad about this?" Lorelai asked. "Because if he hurt you, I'll hunt him down."  
  
"I'm not sad about this for some reason." Rory said. "I'm going to bed now."  
  
*******  
  
"Hey." Max said to Lorelai as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai replied.  
  
"You look like something's bothering you. What's wrong?" Max asked.  
  
"Rory and Dean broke up last night and Rory won't tell me why." Lorelai said.  
  
"Is it alright if I go ask her?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure, give it a try. You might have better luck with her than I did." Lorelai replied.  
  
*********  
  
Max knocked on Rory's door and said, "Rory can I come in?"  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
"Hey, I heard the bad news last night, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry to hear about what happened. Why did you two break up?"  
  
"He said that Jess and I had more in common and that I would be happier with him."  
  
"Maybe you two do have more in common."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you both read a lot, and from what your mom tells me you enjoy talking to him."  
  
"You have a point there." Rory said and smiled.  
  
"He was just doing what he thought was best for the both of you."  
  
"Thanks Max."  
  
"You're welcome Rory." He said and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm going to Luke's." She said.  
  
"Alright." He replied.  
  
***********  
  
"Jess." Rory said as she entered Luke's Diner.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Dean and I broke up."  
  
"…"  
  
"You're happy aren't you?"  
  
Jess quickly said, "No."  
  
"Yes you are. You're squirming again."  
  
"I'm not happy that you two broke up because I like you, or anything. It just the way he way he was treating you. He was too possessive of you. If I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't treat her like the way Dean treated you, especially if she was like you."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I want you to be my girlfriend. I'll treat you right."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The End. 


End file.
